Dragon Ball Genesis
by Gohansayajin9
Summary: Shinji al impedir la instrumentalizacion humana y de hacer que asuka tenga una mejor vida en otro mundo toma la decisión de preservar a toda la humanidad para que esta comience de cero. Ahora asuka se vera envuelta en nuevas aventuras, estara la orgullosa piloto lista para esta aventura bueno lean y averiguenlo.
1. Chapter 1

Repito dragon ball z ni evangelion me pertenecen ambos animes y personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y gainax.

Por fin me digno a hacer la remasterización o reescritura de mi historia de dragon ball y evangelion, les garantizo que esta será mucho mejor.

Esta historia posiblemente tenga un harem el cual estaría conformado por Asuka, Videl y Erasa **(no se si se llama asi, si fueran tan amables de darme el nombre correcto de la amiga de videl en los comentarios** ) pero eso lo decidiere en la marcha de esta historia.

Esta historia como verán será en el universo de dragon ball no en el de evangelion porque, sencillo el anime de evangelion es muy confuso o demasiado metido a pedo, mientras que el anime de dragon ball es más sencillo y ustedes lo saben ahora si comencemos con este prologo.

 **Capítulo 0: Nuevo Mundo**

En un planeta tierra devastado por la guerra entra aquellas formas de vida a las que se les dio el nombre de angeles contra, las máximas armas creadas por el hombre, los titanes blindados llamados evangelion para erradicar a la amenaza de dicho angeles.

Una organización llamada NERV se encargaba de diezmar a los angeles que atacaban a tokio – 3 y su geo frente, dicha organización era manipulada en las sombras por una mucho mas grande llamada SEELE, la cual tenia su propio plan y ese plan era la instrumentalización humana.

Pero ese plan fue casi realizado por éxito, después de derrotar a todos los angeles el plan de instrumentalización humana comenzaría, de no ocurrir el ataque a NERV donde, todo el personal fue asesinado por los militares y por los clones de la piloto del evangelion doble 0 Rey Ayanami, la cual según los planes del mayor genocida en esos momentos Gendo Ikari de poder reunirse con su esposa Yui Ikari a costa de sacrificar las pocas vidas inocentes que existían.

De no ser por la traición de Rei Ayanami que decidió darle el destino de la humanidad a una persona que sufrió desde el primer día de su vida, el piloto del evangelion unidad 1 Shinji ikari.

Eso nos lleva al presente en todo este predicamento.

 **Presente**

En una cabeza cercenada del evangelion 1 se encontraba shinji ikari al punto de casi vomitar por dos razones, la primera presenciar lo que según todos vieron la muerte de la piloto del evangelion 2 Asuka langley Soryu, la cual peleo con toda su destreza como piloto contra los evas de producción en masa.

Al ellos tener la lanza de longinus Asuka quedo indefensa siendo presa de sentir en carne propia como los evas de producción en masa devoraban brutalmente a la unidad dos.

La segunda razón era estar frente a aquella enorme abominación en lo que se convirtió Rei Ayanami, ya que al absorber al primer angel adan sufrio dicho cambio, ahora la enorme criatura de un blanco que helaría los huesos de cualquiera con solo verlo, dicha criatura se mantenía estática frente a aquella cabeza cercenada de lo que quedaba de la unidad 1, ya que la máxima batalla se llevaba dentro de la mente del sufrido shinji.

 **Sub Consiente de Shinji**

Shinji se encontraba parado frente a su amiga rey y aquel joven que hizo que el eva 1 lo devorase kaworu nagisa, ambos oji rojos veian a shinji sin ningun resentimiento o deseos vengativos –" **no sabes porque estamos en tu mente verdad ikari-kun."** Dijo rei con una vos fría y monótona –"no y les agradecería que me expliquen que sucede, porque estoy a poco de volverme loco." – Dijo shinji casi al borde de la locura –" **escucha con atención shinji el plan original de la instrumentalización humana, era erradicar a toda la humanidad por un deseo egoísta, razón por la cual ayanami no permitio que gendo llevara a cabo su plan." –** Explicaba kaworu con una vos serena y llena de tranquilidad –"eso aun no responde a mi pregunta porque estamos aquí." – Pregunto de nuevo shinji –" **decidi no realizar el deseo de gendo por darle el destino de la humanidad a un alma de buen corazón que no busque hacerle el mal a nadie, es por eso que estas aquí ikari-kun, tu eres el que tiene el destino de la humanidad en tus manos, si se extingue o que prevalezca." –** Respondio rei casi haciéndole explotar la cabeza al pobre joven.

Shinji no sabia que elegir por un lado la humanidad regresara a la normalidad por el otro será el fin del mundo –"acepto pero tengo una demanda." – dijo shinji actuando con seriedad y convicción por primera vez en su vida –" **con gusto aceptaremos esa demada shinji." –** dijo kaworu con una sonrisa ya que el y ayanami sabían que pediría el joven ikari –"se que Asuka sigue con vida ella es alguien que a sufrido mucho mas que yo y no quiero que ella siga viviendo en mundo donde recuerde a cada momento, lo extenuante de nuestras vidas como pilotos, mi demanda es la siguiente, quiero que Asuka tenga una nueva vida en otra tierra, una tierra donde no existan los angeles, una tierra donde ella pueda encontrar la paz consigo misma y que la humanidad de este mundo vuelva a la normalidad, no me parece justo que todos mueran por lo que gendo rokovingki quería, amo a mi madre, pero ella no querria vivir sabiendo lo que hizo ese hombre." – dijo shinji con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

Ambos oji rojos se vieron momentáneamente para asentir –" **aquella persona que busca el bien de los demas, antes que la suya, esa persona llegara a grandes cosas en su vida." –** Dijo kaworu con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción – **"ikari-kun aceptamos tu demanda Asuka tendrá una vida en una tierra diferente, mientras aquí la humanidad prevalecerá." –** dijo rei con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Playa**

En una playa que daba a vista un lago lleno del jugo de la vida, se podía ver a la alemana peli roja, con vendas en su brazo derecho y una venda que cubría también el ojo derecho.

La joven piloto de casi quince año salio del lago para tumbarse en la arena quedando totalmente desmayada sin saber que una nueva vida la estaba esperando una vida, donde ella podrá ser feliz como debió ser desde que era una niña.

Una grieta dimensional se abrió succionando a la desmayada peli roja y aunque hubiera recuperado la conciencia no podría oponer resistencia y hubiera sido succionada de todos modos.

 **Universo 7 Tierra Ubicación Montañas Paos**

Desde la derrota del bio androide cell han pasado tres años y la familia son logro reponerse luego del nacimiento de su nuevo integrante un niño tan hiperactivo y cariñoso como su padre, razón suficiente para que milk decidiese llamar al niño goten, ya que era la viva imagen de su amado esposo goku.

La joven mujer sabía bien que su esposo decidió dar su vida por ellos para que pudieran estar a salvo, ella sabía que su esposo goku fue un hombre con un gran corazón –"quizás no pueda evitar que gohan entrene pero, prefiero que entrene a que siga martirizándose por la muerte de su padre ya que no es su culpa además, ahora tiene mucho porque pelear y tampoco te salvaras del estudio jovencito." – decía milk sentada en la mesa que tenía fuera de la casa para disfrutar del aire fresco.

 **Lago**

La misma brecha dimensional que succiono a Asuka, apareció nuevamente pero con la diferencia de que esta vez, la dejo caer.

El traje plugsuit que llevaba puesto Asuka estaba rasgado por varias partes demostrando que la enorme resistencia que tenían los trajes, se dañarían de esa forma.

 **Sub Consiente de Asuka**

Asuka se encontraba parada frente a Rei Ayanami y el angel que fue devorado por la unidad 1 –"¿qué demonios está pasando?"- se preguntaba Asuka al estar viendo a rei y kaworu – **"estas aquí para que dejemos claro la decisión que tomo shinji para la supervivencia de la humanidad." –** Decía rei con su tono de voz usual –"eso no responde mi pregunta." – Decía Asuka entre alterada y tranquila a la vez –" **nosotros le dimos a shinji el destino de la humanidad claro si aceptábamos una demanda que el impuso." –** decia kaworu con tranquilidad –"demanda cual demanda." – pregunto Asuka confundida –" **esta fue su demanda, dijo que específicamente a ti, te lleváramos a una tierra donde tu no recuerdes todos los males que pasaste, ya que el estaba consciente de que tu sufriste mas que el y después de eso tomo la decisión de que la humanidad regresara a lo que era antes, ya que no le parecía justo que por un deseo egoísta de gendo rokobungi, miles de vidas inocentes se perdieran, eso fue lo que ikari-kun decidió." –** Dijo ayanami sin vacilación alguna – **"aquí en este nuevo mundo tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, de buscar aquí lo no lograste en tu anterior vida, nosotros cumplimos con lo pedido, después de esto no volveremos a vernos otra vez, solo recuerda se feliz." –** dijo kaworu para desaparecer en un destello de luz junto a rei.

 **Fuera del sub Consiente de Asuka**

Fuera de su sub consiente Asuka estaba despertando con dificultad ya que se le dificultaba acoplarse nuevamente a la luz del sol, logrando quedar sentada en la arena se puso a recordar cómo fue su vida como piloto, en como su nivel de sincronización bajo tanto, que no podía pilotar a su amada unidad 2 de nuevo, la resolución de saber que el espíritu de su madre estaba dentro de la unidad 2 y finalmente la pelea contra los evas de producción en masa.

Ella sabia que ser feliz seria algo complicado pero no imposible de lograr el hecho de no volver a pilotar nunca no significa el fin de su vida, sino más bien el inicio de esta, ya que al ser entrenada desde los cuatro años para pilotar no tuvo una infancia que toda niña de esa edad debe tener.

Asuka se encontraba tan absorta metida en sus pensamientos que no sentía que la tierra comenzaba a temblar brevemente –"esta temblando que sucede." – decía mientras se ponía de pie solo para encontrar algo que según ella y toda la humanidad debería estar extinto hace millones de años.

Un enorme dinosaurio con una cicatriz en la cara veía a Asuka mientras gruñía –"no esta pasando esa cosa debería estar extinta." – decía Asuka mientras comenzaba a retroceder despacio, solo para hacer que los aquellos enorme ojos amarillos de pupila rasgada la miraran fijamente.

Con un fuerte rugido el dinosaurio le dio a Asuka la señal para salir corriendo de allí y preservar su vida y como si sus piernas tuvieran vida propia comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía, mientras el dinosaurio apenas y trotaba para alcanzarla.

El dinosaurio lanzo una mordida que Asuka pudo evadir de puro milagro haciéndose a un lado –"EN ESTE MOMENTO ME CAERIA MUY BIEN TENER A LA UNIDAD 2." – decía histéricamente Asuka mientras evadía otra mordida del dinosaurio.

Veinte minutos corriendo con un dinosaurio hambriento tras suyo hizo de las suyas, ya que apenas y tenia aliento para respirar –"ya no pu…puedo correr." – decía Asuka entre pesados jadeos, mientras caia de rodillas en impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salir de esta, al parecer la felicidad para ella no existiría.

El enorme dinosaurio con un leve cansancio se preparaba para devorar a Asuka de un bocado, pero en ese momento el dinosaurio rugio de dolor al sentir como le cortaban una parte de su cuerpo –"estas causando problemas de nuevo no es asi viejo amigo." – dijo una voz que para Asuka era irreconocible pero para la enorme bestia si.

El joven misterioso se puso entre el dinosaurio y Asuka –"y bien vas a querer que te corte mas la cola o volverás a salir huyendo." – dijo el joven con irritación el dinosaurio rugio con fuerza y se lanzo a atacar al joven.

Asuka cerro los ojos para no ver morir al joven pero solo escucho un sonido sordo de que algo enorme cayo, Asuka abrió uno de sus ojos y vio que el dinosaurio estaba muerto y el joven que la salvo estaba intacto –"oye este no es un lugar para salir a pasear sola, aquí hay bestias mucho mas peligrosas que esta." – Decía el joven a Asuka –"en que planeta me encuentro." – Pregunto con vacilación y la mirada llena de confusión del joven le daba una mala espina –"obviamente es la tierra." – Respondio gohan aun confundido –"quien eres tu." – Pregunto asuka con temor de que le hiciera algo –"sabes es de mala educación no dar primero tu nombre, antes de pedir el de otra persona." – dijo el joven irritando un poco a asuka –"bien soy asuka langley soryu." – Dijo presentándose con su tuno orgulloso usual –"lindo nombre debo decir soy gohan." – decía gohan mientras hacia una leve reverencia evitando asi ver el pequeño sonrojo en la peli roja.

Luego de aclarar muchas cosas con gohan y este enterarse de que la joven no tenia donde ir, este le propuso que viniera con el a su casa y después de muchas pero muchas negaciones de la alemana termino aceptando la oferta del joven sayajin.

 **Asi la nueva vida de asuka comenzó en una tierra completamente diferente a lo que ella conoce, ella podrá encontrar la felicidad que nunca encontró en su anterior vida como piloto eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

Capítulo 1: La Galaxia Corre Peligro

Hare algo que no he hecho desde hace mucho y es poner unos niveles de poder, los cuales pondré solo para el capitulo que sigue.

En esta historia como gohan ha seguido entrenando después de que murió goku sus niveles de poder estarían asi.

Gohan (forma base): 160 millones

Gohan (super sayajin): 8000 millones

Gohan (super sayajin 2) 16000 millones

Trunks del futuro (forma base): 100 millones

Trunks del futuro (super sayajin): 5000 millones

Vegeta (forma base): 120 millones

Vegeta (super sayajin): 6000 millones

Piccolo: 1800 millones

Krillin: 300 mil

Yamcha: 150 mil

Tenshinhan: 700 mil


	2. Chapter 2

Repito dragon ball z ni evangelion me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y gainax por igual.

Viendo que la historia tuvo un comienzo decente decidí hacer el siguiente capítulo.

 **Importante necesito un buen título para esta historia ya que evangelion z no me gusta para nada, agradecería mucho su ayuda.**

Harem de Gohan: Asuka (principal), Videl, Erasa, Zangya y Kaulifla.

Ya no hare más grande el harem, solo estará conformado por cinco chicas ya que se me dificulta mucho no dejar en el aire a otra, los harems de las historias dragon ball dxd y Dragon Fairy z, serán reducidos para no dejar de lado a ninguna chica, ahora si comencemos con el capítulo 1.

Capítulo 1: La Galaxia Corre Peligro

De la llegada de asuka al universo siete y que la misma comenzara a vivir con gohan y su familia han transcurrido dos meses, tiempo en el cual asuka pudo hacer una buena relación con la familia son, la relación que llevaba con gohan era de dos buenos amigos, la relación con goten fue más fácil de llevar ya que el pequeño se encariñaba mucho con quien sea, razón suficiente para ver a asuka como una hermana mayor y finalmente la relación que le costó más trabajo construir fuel con milk ya que la mujer al ser alguien de carácter fuerte como el de ella fue muy difícil, pero al final milk la acepto como una buena amiga de la familia.

Asuka meditaba todo lo que ha vivido estos dos meses en las montañas paos entendiendo que era un lugar tranquilo y hermoso que ella podía disfrutar ya que en su anterior vida como piloto de evangelion, le era difícil por no decir imposible tener un tiempo de paz como los que vive ahora –"sin duda esta vida será mejor, sin angeles que ataquen a la humanidad todos los días, sin tener que pilotar a mi preciada unidad 2 que en paz descanse, esto no está nada mal, esto es algo que necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo." – se decía a si misma asuka mientras veía el enorme paisaje de las montañas paos mientras también veía a gohan entrenar a goten.

El pequeño intentaba como podía asestarle un golpe a gohan pero este bloqueaba los golpes con las palmas de las manos –"goten pon más fuerza en los golpes para hacerlos más efectivos." – Instruía gohan mientras levantaba a goten –"es muy difícil no puedo seguirte el ritmo." – Se quejaba goten mientras hacia un puchero –"bueno es natural llevo más años que tu peleando pero no te desanimes si te esfuerzas, en un futuro podrías incluso ser más fuerte que yo." – anima gohan a goten dándole un mayor ímpetu para pelear.

Gohan y goten reanudaron su pequeño entrenamiento con un goten atacando con más fuerza –"eso es goten sigue así." – felicitaba gohan cuando vio que el puño de goten se cubrió con un aura dorada dándole un golpe de lleno en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder unos metros.

Gohan estaba más que impactado ya que puedo sentir el poder del super sayajin en ese golpe de goten –"tenía razón goten tiene un potencial oculto que are que desbloquee poco a poco." – se decía a si mismo gohan, viendo a un goten que no cabía en el mundo por haber podido golpear a su hermano mayor.

Como si de una estampida se tratase su madre salió de la casa asustando a gohan, goten y asuka ya que solo sucedía cuando a la mujer se le ocurría a alguna locura –"gohan cariño no te interesa participar en un torneo de artes marciales." – Decía su madre sonriendo –"no lose madre sabes muy bien que no han oponentes interesantes en esos torneos." – decía gohan sin mucha emoción –"pero no crees que sería bueno que goten te viera en un torneo de artes marciales." – Decía su madre a un gohan que se encontraba aun dudoso –"goten te gustaría verme participar en un torneo." – le pregunto gohan a goten al cual le brillaron los ojos como si fueran estrellitas –"si quiero ver a ni-san pelear." – decía goten emocionado por el hecho de ver a gohan pelear.

Solo faltaba la afirmación por parte de asuka pero al ver que esta jugaba con los dedos debido a la pena –"tú también quieres verme pelear no es asuka-san." – Dijo gohan tranquilo –"s…si." – Respondio nerviosa y bastante sonrojada.

Asuka se reprendía a si misma ya que desde que llego y comenzó a relacionarse con la familia son y más específicamente con gohan ella sentía que en cualquier momento, le saldría el corazón del pecho, pero a la misma vez le gustaba como se comportaba gohan con su familia, además de demostrar de que no era puro musculo y nada de cerebro ya que el joven tenía cerebro y de sobra, sacudiéndose esos pensamientos por un tiempo volvió a esa expresión relajada que logro tener en esta nueva vida.

Gohan suspiro y de mucho pensarlo y pensarlo decidió participar en el torneo, al aceptar su madre le explico que no sería un torneo convencional además de decirle que en el torneo participarían, piccolo, Krillin, trunks, tenshinhan y yamcha.

Al oír quienes participarían le dieron muchas más ganas de participar –"el torneo es dentro de un mes así que tienes tiempo para prepararte bien." – dijo su madre emocionando más a gohan.

 **N/A: es o no es gohan hijo de goku, repito gohan será más fuerte que en la línea original, ya que gohan va a entrenar todo el tiempo de paz que transcurrió de la saga de cell a la de majin boo.**

 **En el Otro Mundo**

Mientras en la tierra era solo diversión y nada de preocupación el kaio del norte se encontraba bastante serio ya que desde hace dos años sentía un poder tan maligno que aria ver al de piccolo daimaku como el de un aficionado –"OH NO ES CIERTO ES BOJACK." – Grito en preocupación llamando la atención de goku –"oiga kaio-sama que sucede." – Pregunto goku confundido por el repentino grito de pavor del kaio –"no quería creerlo este hecho bojack está libre." – Decía el kaio nervioso –"bojack quien es ese." – pregunto goku ya serio ya que sabía que si algo perturbaba al ser azul era bastante grave –"veras goku hace mucho tiempo existía un villano espacial tan despiadado que lo único que le gustaba era hacer correr la sangre de inocentes, por esa razón los cuatro kaios, unimos fuerzas para sellarlo en un lugar apartado en el universo, goku tu tuviste la culpa de su liberación ya que en la pelea contra cell morí, por lo cual él pudo escapar y ahora vaga por el universo derramando la sangre de los inocentes y estoy muy seguro que su siguiente objetivo será la tierra." – Explico kaio-sama impactando a goku –"pero kaio-sama gohan está en la tierra él puede defenderla." – Dijo goku alarmado –"esperemos que asi sea goku esperemos que asi sea." – dijo kaio-sama que termino aceptando que en la tierra solo gohan sería capaz de hacerle frente a bojack y sus guerreros de plata.

 **1 Mes Después Día del Torneo**

El dia del torneo llego como era debido y la algarabía de la gente era enorme ya que no era normal ver un torneo de artes marciales tan temprano en el año y cuando los hay todos los habitantes de la tierra dejan todos sus deberes para ir a presenciar dicho torneo y este no sería la excepción ya que el campeón del mundo mr satan, estaría participando en la final ya que esa era la pelea final el peleador que llegue a las finales, tendrá la suerte de enfrentar al campeón del mundo mr satan.

El aspecto estructural del torneo era completamente diferente a lo que conocían todos, ya que consistía en un pilar con diferentes tipos de campos, pero las reglas eran las mismas, si el peleador o peleadores quedaban noqueados eran descalificados, el que no se levantaba a la cuanta de diez quedaba fuera y obviamente el que caía fuera de la zona donde les toco pelear, quedaban descalificados.

En un sector específico se encontraba gohan eliminando peleadores sin problema alguno la novedad en el joven era la vestimenta que llevaba ya que portaba un pequeño traje parecido al de su padre –"mi padre se hacía más fuerte participando en torneos de artes marciales así que yo también lo are." – decía gohan bastante animado mientras seguía eliminando peleadores sin problemas.

En otro sector se encontraba Krillin eliminando peleadores igual de fácil ya que el poder que tenía era muy superior a un humano normal –"si este torneo será fácil de ganar." – decía Krillin emocionado cuando un enorme bulto de peleadores cayo tras suyo, cuando volteo a ver por donde cayeron los peleadores vio a trunks y sus esperanzas de ganar disminuían más, vio a otro lado y vio como salían peleadores volando por todos lados, percatándose de que también estaba participando piccolo, vio al otro sector y encontró a gohan, como también tenshinhan y aun yamcha desanimado recostado en un pilar de adorno el cual cayo debido a un peleador que choco con dicho pilar dando a la eliminación de yamcha del torneo –"esto tiene que ser una broma porque están aquí, ellos son muy fuertes de nada les serviría participar en un torneo como este." – decia Krillin asustando.

 **Publico**

Entre toda la masa de personas que llego a ver el torneo se encontraban milk, bulma dos niños increíblemente más hiperactivo que de costumbre y asuka viendo las peleas que más les llamaba la atención –"oye bulma que paso con vegeta yo pensé que participaría en el torneo." – pregunto milk extrañada de no ver a vegeta en el torneo –"ese hombre ha perdido los deseos de pelear." – Dijo bulma triste por el decaimiento en los ánimos de su esposo –"probablemente es porque goku murió." – Dijo milk también –"pero bueno la verdad me sorprende mucho que hayas hecho participar a gohan en el torneo." – decía bulma extrañada –"bueno goten-chan y asuka-chan querían ver a gohan pelear, además entendí que no puedo obligar a gohan a que deje de entrenar así que decidí dejar que hiciera ambas cosas, ahora gohan esta con mejores ánimos, ya que desde que goku murió, sus ánimos han estado por los suelos y el nacimiento de goten ayudo a goten a recobrar esos ánimos para entrenar, pero igualmente aún se siente culpable por lo que sucedió en la batalla contra cell." – decía milk viendo como su hijo peleaba con una sonrisa en el rostro –"no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando." – Decía asuka desencajada por no poder integrarse en la conversación –"veras asuka-chan todo lo que quieras saber de gohan tienes que preguntárselo a el mismo." – Decía milk guiñándole el ojo a la pilo roja la cual se sonrojo fervientemente –"s…si claro eso hare." – dijo asuka super sonrojada volviendo a poner su atención en el torneo tratando de ignorar las sonrisas complicitas, además del par de niños que les gustaba gastarle bromas al respecto a asuka.

 **Trunks vs Tenshinhan**

En un sector con dos formaciones rocosas sobresalientes se encontraban trunks y tenshinhan listos para empezar el combate –"trunks si no peleas con todo tu poder, no te lo perdonare." – Dijo tenshinhan sonriendo mientras se quitaba la camisa –"está bien." – dijo trunks preparándose para pelear.

Al momento que el referi dio inicio a la pelea trunks y tenshinhan desaparecieron, para reaparecer en el aire colisionando un golpe que generó una fuerte onda de choque que estremeció todo el lugar del torneo, para luego volver a desaparecer.

Numerosas ondas de choque se generaban cuando colisionaba algún golpe del otro trunks y tenshinhan volvieron a aparecer en el aire conectándose un golpe al mismo tiempo separándolos del otro.

Tenshinhan se elevó más en el aire para cargar uno de sus ataques juntando sus manos formando un rombo con estas comenzó a cargar energía mientras trunks se acercaba a gran velocidad –" **KIKOHU." –** grito tenshinhan disparando una ráfaga de energía de forma romboide la cual trunks pretendía esquivar pero esta termino estallando cegando un poco a trunks.

Tenshinhan tomo la oportunidad para atacar a trunks pero este desapareció y volvió a aparecer dándole una patada en la espalda a tenshinhan el cual casi cae en el agua –"hay que terminar esto no te parece trunks." – Dijo tenshinhan mientras se cubría por un aura blanca, trunks se elevó un poco más en el aire para tomar cierta distancia de tenshinhan –"eso parece." – dijo trunks extendiendo los brazos transformándose en super sayajin.

Tenshinhan desapareció para reaparecer tras trunks con un golpe listo, pero trunks fue más rápido, moviéndose con una gran velocidad y posicionarse tras tenshinhan dándole un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminarlo del torneo ya que tenshinhan cayó fuera de la arena.

Trunks regresaba a la normalidad mientras descendía para tenderle la mano a tenshinhan para sacarlo del agua –"fue un buena pelea ten-san." – Dijo trunks cordialmente –"si fue una pelea emocionante trunks." – dijo tenshinhan con la misma cordialidad.

El siguiente combate era entre piccolo y Krillin el cual estaba super aterrado ya que no quería que el super namekiano usara su makakosapo contra el asi que armándose de valor se lanzó contra piccolo, pero termino atascándose con la capa de este y casi queda eliminado, pero piccolo lo atrapo y lo subió de nuevo en la plataforma –"pensé que en este torneo habrían peleadores con quienes pelear bien." – dijo piccolo abandonando la arena del torneo.

El anunciador por medio de una pantalla enorme –" _bien como verán en esta fase final del torneo los cuatro finalistas, serán transportados para pelear con los guerreros de las galaxias correspondientes los cuales son discípulos de mr satan, el primero que derrote a su oponente pasara a la final con el segundo peleador que derrote a su oponente correspondiente, asi que con las cosas explicadas que comiencen las rodas finales_." - sentencio el réferi para que las cuatro naves salieran rumbo a sus galaxias correspondientes.

 **Guerrero Aleatorio**

En un enorme desierto se encontraba caminando un enorme hombre bastante robusto.

De la arena salió otro sujeto de piel azul y cabello y barba naranja tomando con fuerza por el cuello al guerrero de la galaxia destrozándole la tráquea haciendo que comenzara a vomitar sangre, lo que asusto mucho a la gente del público que salió despavorida del recinto.

El pobre hombre termino muriendo por falta de oxígeno con lo cual el ser azul lo dejo caer al suelo para ver a la cámara y soltar una maligna sonrisa lo que asusto más a los espectadores.

 **Con Krillin**

La nave de Krillin no pudo tener un peor aterrizaje que caer en lava ardiente con lo que Krillin salió despavorido de la nave apagando el fuego de la parte trasera de su traje de combate.

Su oponente no se hizo esperar más ya que apareció rápidamente para enfrentar a Krillin el cual se sonrojo mucho al ver que era una bella chica de cabellera naranja a juego con una piel azul claro –"es una chica y muy hermosa." – decía Krillin el cual estaba casi babeando por la chica que tenía enfrente.

La chica sin mediar palabra ataco a Krillin con una fuerte patada a la cabeza para rematarlo con otra patada que mando a Krillin a estrellarse con fuerza en una roca –"qu…quien de..demo..nios e..eres tu." – decia Krillin quedando inconsciente.

 **N/A: aquí como en la película nunca pusieron que galaxias eran me las voy a inventar así que no se quejen de este pequeño punto por favor.**

 **Con Trunks**

Este se encontraba en una locación bien adornada un enorme campo de flores con un lago al lado y una ciudad de estilo rustico decorando el fondo de la locación.

Trunks dio un salto para evadir una esfera de energía lanzada a matar, percatándose de inmediato que en un árbol había un sujeto extraño sentado en una rama –"qué demonios le pasa esto es un simple juego no está permitido matar a la gente." – Dijo trunks enojado –"oh es solo un simple juego." – dijo el sujeto que se lanzó a atacar a trunks, el cual atrapo la pierna para lanzarlo lejos después.

El sujeto cayo de pie sin ningún problema en el lago trunks lanzo un golpe que el sujeto evadió sin problema –" _este sujeto no es normal y su ki está lleno de maldad." –_ se decía a si mismo trunks mientras estudiaba al extraño que tenía enfrente –"quién demonios eres tu responde." – Pregunto trunks serio –"como vas a morir dentro de poco no me importa darte mi nombre soy gokua." – dijo ahora el auto presentado gokua.

Los aretes y collar que tenía gokua comenzaron a brillar intensamente mientras su poder se elevaba desmesuradamente, mientras un pilar de agua salio disparado cubriéndolo, para después revelar a gokua con un apariencia diferente su masa muscular había aumentado considerablemente, su cabello ya no era naranja, ahora era un rojo intenso y su piel era verde –"su poder incremento bastante." – decía trunks sorprendió por el repentino aumento de poder de su atacante, a una velocidad alarmante gokua le conecto un fuerte golpe a trunks que lo mando a volar lejos.

Solo para aparecer interceptando a trunks y tomarlo por la cabeza y bajar con mucha velocidad a un puente atravesándolo con el cuerpo de trunks y seguir asi atravesando muchos edificios de la ciudad, con un trunks que aún no se recuperaba del primer golpe que le propinaron.

Con una última patada gokua hizo que trunks se estrellara en el suelo –"eso es todo entonces muere." – dijo gokua sacando una espada para darle el golpe final a trunks, pero este rápidamente se transformó en super sayajin bloqueando la espada la cual se rompió al impactar en el antebrazo de trunks para este rápidamente empalarle el brazo en el estómago a gokua matándolo en el acto.

Trunks sintió tras suyo un poder enorme y cuando volteo para ver quién era el nuevo sujeto le propino una fuerte patada dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan se encontraba en lo que parecía una juguetería enorme –"sin duda a goten le encantaría estar en este lugar." – decía gohan mientras seguía avanzando por el lugar.

De pronto las manecillas de un enorme reloj de juguete se desprendieron para atacar a gohan, este con hacer estar su aura para repelerlas fue suficiente dando un salto gohan evadió una ráfaga de energía lanzada a matar –"que pasa esto es un torneo de artes marciales." – Dijo gohan serio a quien sea que lanzo ese ataque –"jejeje con que se trata de un simple juego." – decía el pequeño ser de piel azul –"quien rayos eres tú." – Pregunto gohan serio –"como morirás en poco tiempo te diré mi nombre soy Guido." – dijo el ahora presentado Guido.

Guido con su magia hizo cambiar el campo de batalla para dejar de parecer una juguetería a pasar a ser un bosque de apariencia tenebrosa –"que significa esto." – preguntaba gohan serio cuando sintió un poder enorme –"siento un poder enorme." – decía gohan alarmado dirigiéndose rápidamente al lugar donde sentía los kis de trunks y Krillin y del enorme poder que sintió hace pocos minutos.

 **Publico**

En las gradas solo quedaba milk, bulma, asuka y unos asustados trunks y goten –"mama tengo mucho miedo." – Decía goten mientras se aferraba a las piernas de su madre –"tranquilo cariño ya verás que gohan le dará su merecido a esos rufianes." – Decía milk tranquilizando a goten –"si es cierto si alguien puede encargarse de esos matones es gohan." – decía bulma tranquilizando también a un pequeño trunks asustado –"ten mucho cuidado gohan." – se decía en sus adentros asuka preocupada por el demi sayajin.

 **Con Gohan**

Este había llegado donde estaban trunks y krillin noqueados, por lo cual se preocupó pero al verlos asi, pero se relajó al percatarse de que solo estaban noqueados –"muchacho la tierra es un buen planeta no lo crees." – dijo una voz profunda y amenazante.

Gohan se irguió para encarar al sujeto y al percatarse del poder que tenía comenzó a alarmarse, rápidamente aparecieron tres guerreros mas ellos eran Zangya, bujin y guido –"no dejare que se salgan con la suya." – Dijo gohan serio –"muchacho el gran bojack no tiene enemigos en ningún lugar de la galaxia." – dijo guido orgulloso de su líder –"ni tampoco los tendrá en el planeta más hermoso de la galaxia del norte, me refiero a la tierra." – dijo Zangya igual de orgullosa de líder.

De dos naves salieron yamcha y tenshinhan para unirse a la batalla con gohan –"estos sujetos fueron los que asesinaron a los guerreros de las galaxias." – Decía tenshinhan –"más basura que vino a jugar."- dijo bujin altaneramente –"no nos provoques." – dijo yamcha enojado comenzando asi la pelea.

Tenshinhan se lanzó a pelear contra guido el cual desapareció esquivando asi la patada de tenshinhan para reaparecer sobre este dándole una patada en la espalda haciéndolo rebotar en el suelo y darle otra segunda patada para estamparlo en una pared.

Yamcha peleaba contra bujin y Zangya esta última le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen para que bujin le diera un fuerte golpe en la espalda estampándolo en el suelo para seguidamente Zangya rematarlo con otra patada, para que yamcha quedara junto a trunks y krillin.

Gohan que vio todo lo que paso apretó los puños con enojo –"me las pagaran." – dijo gohan enojando transformándose en super sayajin –"tienes un gran poder de pelea niño pero jamás nos vencerás no importa cuánto te esfuerces." – Decía bojack arrogantemente –"ya veremos eso." – dijo gohan para propinarle un fuerte golpe a guido mandándolo a atravesar algunos edificios mientras gohan se elevaba en el aire, para tener más espacio para atacar.

Bujin disparo muchos rayos de energia que gohan desvió sin problemas solo para ser tacleado por Zangya, bujin y guido al mismo tiempo estampándolo en la pared del domo.

Gohan se los pudo quitar de encima para propinarle a guido una patada a bujin un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar lejos, Zangya se movio rápido dándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen a gohan, para que bojack lo terminara con un fuerte golpe que hizo que gohan atravesara una gran hilera de edificios hasta quedar incrustado en uno –"esto se esta complicando bastante." – decía gohan mientras hacía estallar el edificio donde quedo incrustado.

Velozmente se lanzó al ataque contra bujin y guido dándoles un fuerte golpe a los dos para rápidamente soltarles una ráfaga de energia a cada uno estrellándolos en varios edificios creando dos fuertes explosiones –"ahora tengo que deshacerme de uno antes de que se complique mas." – dijo gohan lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Cuando estaba por atacar a Zangya bojack lo intercepto dándole un fuerte golpe e igual de rápido propinándole una fuerte patada que lo estampo en el suelo –"a ver si sobrevives a esto muchacho." – Dijo bojack lanzándole una esfera de energía –"demonios." – dijo gohan cubriéndose recibiendo de lleno el ataque generando una fuerte explosión en forma de cúpula.

Cuando la explosión termino gohan salió de los escombros en su estado base y con sus ropas caso destruidas ya que solo tenia una parte azul de su traje de combate como una sola parte naranja del traje de combate –"maldición." – dijo gohan que se ponía con dificultad.

Bojack ya tenia la segunda esfera de energia preparada –"ahora muere." – Dijo bojack lanzando el ataque a gohan –"NO, NO VOY A MORIR ASI." – grito gohan transformándose en super sayajin full power destruyendo la bola de energía que bojack le lanzo –"vaya muchacho si eres resistente." – Dijo bojack con arrogancia –"CALLATE." – grito gohan haciendo estallar su aura para seguidamente lanzarse contra bojack.

Bojack bloqueo el golpe de gohan –"entonces me pondré serio yo también." – dijo bojack haciendo estallar un aura verde que destrozo la parte superior de sus ropas.

Rápidamente bojack le propino una fuerte patada a gohan haciéndolo retroceder para que guido, bujin y Zangya atraparan a gohan con sus hilos mentales drenando sus energías, haciéndolo perder asi el estado de super sayajin –"peleaste muy bien muchacho te felicito." – dijo bojack dándole muchos golpes contundentes a gohan.

Un trunks más recuperado le dio una fuerte patada a bojack haciéndolo retroceder –"desgraciado ahora mismo te regresare la golpiza que me diste." – dijo trunks lanzándose contra bojack pero igualmente fue atrapado por los hilos metales drenándole asi el poder.

Bujin le lanzo una lanza a trunks con el objetivo de empalarlo, a milímetros de clavarse en trunks, esta fue repelida por su espada para seguidamente de un edificio salir vegeta –"yo me encargare de derrotarlos." – dijo vegeta transformándose en super sayajin a lo que bojack solo se burló.

Vegeta y bojack se seguían viendo mutuamente estudiándose el uno al otro para comenzar a lanzarse ráfagas de energía que comenzaban a destrozar todo el campo de batalla.

Vegeta bajo al suelo cuando bojack le lanzo una gran esfera de energía que este freno con las manos, la esfera de energia estallo mandando a volar a vegeta el cual también recibió un fuerte golpe que rápidamente regreso para apartar a bojack de el.

Velozmente se lanzó contra bojack pero este se recuperó rápido para recibirlo con un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer en pica, pero rápidamente bojack apareció frente a vegeta interceptándolo para darle un fuerte rodillazo que lo mando a volar otra vez.

Bojack rápidamente volvió a interceptarlo dándole otro fuerte rodillazo en las costillas fracturándole algunas –"desgraciado." – dijo vegeta lanzándose de nuevo contra bojack, el cual lo recibió con un fuerte golpe que estampo a vegeta en un edificio, para después recibir tres fuertes codazos.

Bojack después de eso volvió a estallar en un aura verde completando su transformación tornando su cabello rojo y su piel verde.

Trunks se encontraba peleando con Zangya y bujin el cual fue atrapado nuevamente por los hilos mentales de esto drenándole energia bojack apareció tras trunks poniéndole la mano en el pecho –"suficiente muchacho." – dijo bojack golpeando a trunks con una esfera de energia para dejarlo caer al suelo y que perdiera la transformación del super sayajin.

Gohan volvió a lanzarse contra bojack nuevamente dándole varios golpes que lo hicieron retroceder, para después darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago a gohan, para darle un doble golpe en la espalda estrellándolo en un edificio –"este será tu fin muchacho." – dijo bojack lanzándole una ráfaga de energia que gohan se resignó a recibir.

Un fuerte makakosapo desvió el ataque de bojack llamando la atención de este-"vaya hasta que por fin alguien que vale la pena." – dijo piccolo quitándose sus prendas pesadas para lanzarse contra bojack, el cual hizo lo mismo.

Bojack le propino un fuerte rodillazo a piccolo, pero este aprovecho la oportunidad de darle una patada para alejarlo y lanzare contra bojack sin darle tiempo de nada, piccolo no contó con la rápida recuperación de bojack que le lanzo una ráfaga de energía que lo mando a volar a estrellarse a uno de los pocos edificios que quedaban de pie.

Con una enorme bola de energia bojack pretendía darle final al namekiano pero gohan fue mas veloz y pudo sacar a piccolo de allí y llevar a un lugar seguro.

En uno de los edificios mas apartados gohan dejo a piccolo resguardado –"no te preocupes por mi gohan solo acaba con esos sujetos." – Dijo piccolo con dificultad –"lo hare señor piccolo." – dijo gohan dejando a piccolo y volver a la pelea contra bojack.

Gohan se lanzó con fuerza contra bojack dándole un fuerte golpe para comenzar a bloquear y esquivar los golpes de los demas guerreros de plata con dificultad –"maldito muchacho." – dijo bojack sumándose a sus guerreros haciéndole a gohan casi imposible contraatacar.

Una fuerte patada de Zangya les dio la ventaja que necesitaban, para que bojack le diera un fuerte doble golpe estrellando a gohan en un edificio.

Bojack saco de los escombros a un debilitado gohan al cual comenzó a estrujar con fuerza a gohan haciendo que gritara de dolor y que escupiera sangre –"vaya parece que ya estás viendo a tu padre en el otro mundo será todo un agasajo para nosotros que el vea como mueres lentamente." – decía bojack mientras estrujaba a gohan con más fuerza fracturándole algunas costillas.

 **Otro Mundo.**

En el camino de la serpiente se encontraba un goku enfurecido y cansado de ver todo lo que pasaba –"ya fue suficiente." – dijo goku usándola tele transportación.

 **Con Gohan.**

Este ya había dejado de oponer resistencia al ataque de bojack, en ese preciso momento, el entorno de bojack se tornó negro al momento que recibía el golpe de goku soltando así a gohan.

Mientras bojack caia pesadamente al suelo una luz dorada atrapo a gohan –"vamos gohan tu no eres débil, si no lo intentas jamas solucionaras nada, tu deber es proteger a la tierra." – Decía goku mientras le pasaba energía a gohan el cual comenzaba a despertar –"papa." – Dijo gohan en voz baja –"demuéstrale tus verdaderos poderes a esos sujetos." – dijo goku antes de desaparecer.

Bojack se levantaba del suelo desencajado por lo que acababa de pasarle –"que demonios sucede aquí." – decia este irritado de que aparezca alguien para interrumpirlo.

Por otra parte gohan se despertó medio impactado –"mi papa tiene razón, yo debo proteger a la tierra." – decia gohan mientras se ponía de pie y se transformaba en super sayajin –"no les perdonare todo lo que HIZIERONNN." – rugio gohan expulsando mucho mas poder que antes.

Gohan se volteo para encarar a bojack dándole una mirada mas gélida, bojack no le prestó atención alguna al nuevo aspecto de gohan ya que ahora desprendía del un aura dorada mas pronunciada rodeada de destellos eléctricos azules, mientras su cabello se había erizado completamente dejando un solo mechón al frente –"voy a proteger la tierra a toda COSTAAAAAA." – rugio gohan expulsando mucho mas poder impactando asi a bojack y sus guerreros.

Gohan comenzó a caminar de manera amenazante contra bojack y sus guerreros –"bujin y tu guido." – ordeno bojack a los mencionados que rápidamente se lanzaron a atacar a gohan, colocándose uno a cada lado para atraparlo con sus hilos mentales, el terror en bujin y guido llego cuando gohan ni siquiera se inmutaba por sus hilos y con simplemente hacer estallar su aura los destruyo sin problemas.

Bujin y guido tomaron la oportunidad para atacar a gohan, pero este le dio un golpe a guido que lo partio a la mitad y rápidamente darle una patada a bujin que tuvo el mismo resultado, para que los dos terminaran estallando.

Gohan se lanzó volando lentamente contra bojack y Zangya –"es tu turno." – Dijo bojack empujando a una aterrada Zangya, gohan se percató rápido de las intenciones de bojack y usando su verdadera velocidad aparto a zangya para que no recibiera el ataque de su líder –"asi tratas a tus compañeros." – Decía gohan con una voz fría –"ella era un simple peon para lograr mis planes me da lo mismo si vive o muere." – dijo bojack impactando a zangya pero enfureciendo a gohan –"en ese caso acabare contigo cuanto antes." – Dijo gohan fríamente –"no digas estupideces muchacho." – dijo bojack enojado lanzándole una ráfaga de energía la cual gohan recibió de lleno.

Cuando el humo se disipo gohan se encontraba sin ningún rasguño dentro del cráter –"MALDITA SEA." – grito bojack lanzándose contra gohan lo cual fue un grave error.

En un segundo gohan le empalo el brazo en el abdomen a bojack el cual retrocedió escupiendo mucha sangre, mientras el agujero también botaba sangre en cantidades importantes –"canalla un muchacho como tu no puede derrotarme." – Dijo bojack escupiendo sangre preparando su último ataque –"te hare desaparecer." – dijo gohan lanzándole a bojack un poderoso kamehameha engullendo a bojack por completo dándole asi el fin a bojack.

Gohan regreso a la normalidad sintiendo todos los estragos de la pelea, antes de caer inconsciente volteo a ver a zangya –"que harás ahora ya no tienes que seguir las ordenes de nadie." – decía gohan aun serio "no lose toda mi vida ha sido matar y matar." – Decía zangya –"en ese caso quédate en la tierra y vive la vida y verás que es muy valiosa." – Dijo gohan serio –"lo intentare." – dijo zangya yéndose del lugar.

Cuando gohan ya no sentía el ki de zangya cerca se desplomo al suelo inconsciente.

 **Dos Horas Después**

Un par de horas después los más afectados en la pelea contra bojack se encontraban recuperando en el hospital –"gohan te admiro tu solo venciste a unos villanos que ni piccolo ni vegete pudieron derrotar." – Decía ulon con gracia –"no lo hice solo mi papa me ayudo." – Dijo gohan alegre –"goku regreso a la vida." – Dijeron todos alarmados –"no me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es que cuando estaba a punto de morir, el me ayudo." – dijo gohan haciendo que todos lo entendieran –"no hay duda de que esos sujetos eran bastante fuertes y su líder tenía un poder colosal." – Decía trunks mientras recordaba la pelea –"tienes razón por eso mismo he tomado una decisión, aunque la tierra este en paz de nuevo, voy a seguir entrenando para cuando aparezca otra amenaza de este tipo poder derrotarla más fácil, claro está si tengo la aprobación de mi mama." – Dijo gohan serio –"no te preocupes por eso cariño puedes entrenar tanto como quieras, pero eso si jovencito el estudio no se olvidara está claro." – Dijo milk con una sonrisa –"claro mama." – dijo gohan tranquilo.

 **Semanas Después Montañas Paos**

Con el peligro de bojack erradicado de la existencia la paz regreso al universo y por consiguiente a la tierra.

Es por esa razón que se podían ver a gohan y goten entrenar como era costumbre –"oye goten quieres aprender una técnica de nuestro padre." – Propuso gohan a un goten que se emocionó –"si, si quiero." – Dijo goten dando saltitos –"la técnica que voy a enseñarte es el kamehameha, con esta técnica no te preocupes porque no salga como debe ser recuerda que apenas estas empezando a entrenar." – Instruía –"si ni-san." – dijo goten con emoción.

Gohan se apartó un poco para tomar la postura correspondiente del kamehameha –" **KAAA..MEEE..HAAA..MEEE..HAAAAA." –** rugió gohan disparando la enorme onda de energía azul a los cielos para no hacer un daño indeseado.

Con una gran explosión de luz el ataque termino dejando a goten emocionado por practicar dicha técnica y una asuka impresionada de haber visto todo con lujo de detalles –"ves goten ahora inténtalo." – dijo gohan para que goten comenzara a practicar dicha técnica y como era de esperarse al principio a goten le salio un pequeño rayo de energía –"sigue practicando goten cuando domines el kamehameha seguiremos entrenando asique esfuérzate que yo se que tú puedes.

Así los entrenamientos de ambos hermanos siguieron llamándole la más la atención a asuka –"creo que no seria malo entrenar con gohan-kun además, también quiero conservar mi hermosa figura." – se decia en sus adentros asuka sin notar el mote cariñoso que le puso a gohan, solo una cosa tenia bien segura y es que le iba a doler mucho.

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo dos y si no integre mucho a asuka en el capítulo pero recuerden era un capitulo centrado en la pelea con un villano especifico pero, no se preocupen ya que el siguiente capítulo será cien por ciento un gohan x asuka para así formalizar la relación de los dos.**

 **Con zangya quiero que me ayuden a integrarla en el harem quiero que me dejen ideas en los comentarios se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Para terminar si notan algunas inconsistencias en el capítulo no se enojen este capítulo lo termine a las tres y media de la madrugada razón por la que habrán alguno que otro error pero nada del otro mundo, ahora si me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima MATANE.**

Capitulo3: El Entrenamiento para Volar de Asuka


End file.
